CMBN German forces
German Infantry The german infantry squads will generally come with two MG42s, atleast one mp40, and generally one G43 although two isn't as uncommon. In the equipment tab, they all seem to have a set of binoculars and at least one AT charge. To me the average amount seems to be four panzerfuasts per platoon, usually one squad with two, two with one. German Formations German Major Formations Panzer Grenadier Battalion (Armored) The Panzer grenadier armored variant come in these two fire team squads. It should be noted that they also have a three map HQ unit. * These squads are very versatile units as they function well in almost all roles. They have binoculars for spotting and reasonably reliable AT equipment that is inherent. With the exception of close combat, they are extremely powerful. The German doctrine in TruppenFuhrung bases the squad around the machine gun. The second MG42 does add a lot more punch to these guys, though it does add the risk of losing the mp40 along with one MG if you choose to assault with one fire team. My experience with the machine guns is that they function well though once they're lost the squad's combat power diminishes greatly. Compared to the Americans, the K98s don't compare well and in my experience the G43 riles are not only limited but ineffective in the hands of certain AI soldiers. * The HQ unit is interesting as it has the chance to come with two mp40s making it quite useful for close quarters provided one is willing to risk this unit. Generally in a Company with three infantry platoons I see two of them armed with one kar98 and two mp40s. It's a nice complement to the actual infantry squad as I find that these grenadier units are a little lacking on close quarters . Panzer Grenadier Battalion (Motorized) * These guys are very similar to their armored variants. They come with or without the third fire team which would just be an AT team. Without the Panzershreck they typically come with one AT Faust. There's not that much to cover on these motorized guys simply because they're just too similar. Though it should be noted that they have four more grenades than the armored variant. Panzer Aufklärungs Battalion (Armored) Panzer Pionier Battalion (Armored) Pionier Battalion (Motorized) Pionier Battalion Grenadier Battalion *The Grenadier Platoon is composed of a HQ three squads and 2 AT teams. *The squad in question is different from the Panzer Gren squad primarily in that there is only one machine gun. To in its place, there's a few of different other weapons this squad may have. So far the most common are these G43 teams, though I've seen quite a few rifle grenade teams and a few rarer ones armed with an Mp44 in addition to the Mp40. In accord, they come with binoculars and 2 Fausts per squad. Sometimes they come with AT grenades instead of a Faust. *The HQ is simply put, one mp40 and three k98s. Not too much to say about it. It doesn't have all too much combat power though it can seal up a gap in a pinch. It does come with a Faust too! *The AT team is just simply one rifle man and a Panzershreck operator. Technically I think it's the same as the motor Panzer Grenadier's third team. It just so happens to be that two of these are inherent to a platoon. Füsilier Battalion * History : The Füsilier Battalion represents Reconnaissance Battalion of German Infantry Divisions. They were generally used as reserve for counter-attacks. * They lack of AT weapons in their squads. Panzer Battalion (Medium) Panzer Battalion (Heavy) Panzerjäger Battalion (Pz Div) Panzerjäger Battalion (PzGren Div) Sturmgeschütz Battalion/Brigade German Vehicles German Tanks *Tiger Late *Tiger Mid *Panther A Early *Panther A Late *Panther A Mid *Panther D Late *Panther G Early *Pz IV G Late *Pz IV G Latest *Pz IV G Early *Pz IV H Early *Pz IV H Late *Pz IV J Early *Pz IV J Late *Jpz IV Early *Jpz IV Early (HQ) *Jpz IV Late *Jpz IV Late (HQ) *Jpz IV Mid *Jpz IV Mid (HQ) *Marder III M *StuG III G Early *StuG III G Late *StuG III G Mid *StuH 42 Early *StuH 42 Late *StuH 42 Mid German Vehicles *Psw 222 *Psw 223 *Psw 234/1 *Psw 234/2 Puma *Kübelwagen *Opel Blitz German Halftracks *Sdkfz 250/1 Neu Halftrack *Sdkfz 250/10 Neu Halftrack *Sdkfz 250/3 Neu Halftrack *Sdkfz 250/7 Neu Halftrack *Sdkfz 250/9 Neu Halftrack *Sdkfz 251/1 D Halftrack *Sdkfz 251/10 D Halftrack *Sdkfz 251/2 D Halftrack *Sdkfz 251/3 D Halftrack *Sdkfz 251/7 D Halftrack *Sdkfz 251/9 D Halftrack German Artillery German Indirect Fire Support German Artillery Characteristics